


Escape

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 903A/N: FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! Written for @beckawinchester ‘s challenge I had Quote 9: You have 24 hours.”  Place 3: Abandoned Building.Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: angst, fluff, back and forth between Dean and Readers POVs





	Escape

You look around. It was dark almost too dark to see. The demon had dropped you in the middle of what seems to be an abandoned building.   
“You have 24 hours to escape. Failure to do so will result in your death.” It laughs and disappears. You get up slowly trying to gather your Barings. You knew this wasn’t going to be a fair fight. The demon most likely had traps set up to prevent you from escaping. You also knew it was a possibility that even if you were to escape you were dead anyways. You just hoped you made it out alive to tell Dean you loved him.  
Slowly you made your way out of the room you were in. Using years of hunters instincts and tactical training you began to look for a way out.  
**Deans Pov**  
She’d been missing four hours. It was all my fault that demon got the jump on us and took her. I was furious at myself and the world. Snapping at Sam and Cas who only wanted to help. Right now all I wanted was a drink, but I couldn’t. (Y/N) needed me sober so I could help.  
“Sam what have we got?”  
“Approximately fifteen abandoned houses or factors within ten miles of this Podunk town.”  
I groan in frustration, “No way we can hit all of those tonight. We have to narrow this down, cross out the houses I have a feeling it’s not them.”  
I watched Sam type away on his laptop.  
“Seven are abandoned buildings or factories all bigger than houses.”  
“Cas is it possible to check which ones have warding? To keep you out?”  
“I will be right back.” Cas nods disappearing.   
To calm my nerves I begin dismantling my gun and reassembling it. It was a trick dad learned in the military and taught to me. So I timed myself each disassembly and reassemble faster than the last until Cas came back.   
“The only building with warding is the old meat processing plant at the edge of town.” Cas report appearing again.  
“We can’t go guns blazing on this Dean.” Sam says the second I get up, fire in my eyes.  
“Then let’s go scout I can’t sit here knowing she’s in danger.” I grab my duffel bag.  
**Reader**  
You had cuts on your feet from broken glass and a nasty gash on your face from falling. You just wanted out of here. Trudging your way forward you kept a look out for traps.   
A low hiss starts from a pipe and the room fills with smoke. You begin coughing, you can’t see and the only way to go is up some stairs. You climb the stairs against your better judgement. Almost positive this was the wrong way.   
Eventually you come to a room that looks like a chop shop in a way. Chains dangling from the ceiling and tables that look like torture and killing. You shudder realizing you weren’t going to make it.  
“So glad you could make it little hunter.” The demon appears   
“I’ll kill you. You son of a bitch!” you struggle against your new found bonds.  
“No I don’t think you will. However I intend to play with you first.” It laughs as you scream when it cuts you up.  
**Deans**  
We surveilled the building. No demons out front and no activity we could see.   
“Let’s cut the warding’s enough to weaken them so Cas can get in.”   
“Sure thing lets go” Sam replies and we sneak towards the building.  
Once we deward it as much as we can, we go inside. It doesn’t take me long to follow my girls screams.   
“Sammy!” I toss him the knife to kill the demon as it attacks him. I knew he’d be ok as I turned and made my way to (Y/N).  
“Come on baby girl stay with me.” I put pressure on her most potent wound.  
“Dean…?” she croaked  
“I’m here baby I’m here.”  
“Love you.” She says before losing consciousness.  
“No (Y/N)! Damnit Cas I need you!”   
Cas comes to my side and heals her.   
“She’ll be out for a while her injuries were severe. She’s not longer in danger though.”  
“Thanks man.”  
He nods as I carry (Y/N) back to the car. Leaving him and Sam to clean up.   
Once we’re safely back in the bunker I lay with (Y/N) in our bed. I wasn’t leaving her side until she woke.   
**Reader**  
You awoke slowly. An arm was draped around you middle and you tensed until Deans sent filled your nostrils. Next question was were you dead and in heaven, or were you actually home with your man?   
“Dean?” you mumble and shift expecting to hurt. When it doesn’t you assumed Cas healed you.  
“(Y/N)?” Dean asks waking himself.  
“Am I dead?”  
“No baby you’re not. We got you in time, Cas healed you. You’re home safe.”   
You smile and curl into his chest, “Thank You.”  
“Anything for you (Y/N/N). I love you.”  
You look up at him. It was the first time he said those words to you.   
“I Love You Too Dean Winchester.”   
He smiles and kisses you. “I know I don’t say it but I really do love you.”  
“I know Dean.” You smile and place a kiss to his bare chest, over his anti-possession tattoo.  
He held you tighter, both glad you were home safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
